


Paralysis and Talks

by Wanhxda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Human Stiles, M/M, No AU's, One Shot, Sterek one shot, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a very interesting conversation whilst lying on the Sheriffs floor, both unable to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralysis and Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored. Enjoy :P This is my first Sterek one shot and if I have any more, I'll add them to this book maybe?

The Kanima had paralyzed both Derek and Stiles, and here they were, lying next to each other, the backs of their hands still and unmoving at their sides, though in between them only an inch of space was separating their skin. Stiles heard chaos from the other room and longed to jump up and help his friends, but he knew that the paralysis would take hours to ware off.

“D-Derek?” Stiles stuttered, eyes glancing over to Derek, who was staring at the ceiling as though it was the most interesting thing in the word.

“Yes, Stiles?” He asked, his voice tired.

“I-” Stiles stopped himself, another crash rung out and he winced. He was afraid, afraid for his friends, for his life, for Dereks.

“Stiles, what is it?” Derek pressed, still looking up.

“I’m scared.”

Two minutes went by before Derek broke the silence.

“Me too.”

Stiles was shocked. Derek had always seemed strong, independent and fearless. Derek was all Stiles wanted to be, and more.

“Oh.”

Stiles was still staring at Derek. He had been doing that a lot lately. Been off in a daze, always looking at the Alpha. This time, though, instead of not noticing, Derek shifted his eyes and met Stiles’ gaze.

“It’ll be alright,” He said, their eyes locked. They stayed like this for ages. The crashing from the other room was fainter now, but still audible. It sounded like they were leaving. Stiles knew his friends would come back for him, if they tried to come back now he would only slow them down.

“Can you move anything yet?” Stiles asked.

“My fingers,” Derek replied, shifting his eyes to look at the ceiling again, and Stiles mimicked him. Derek was right, Stiles could move his fingers and toes. About five minutes later he could slightly move his wrists and ankles.

The next thing that happened took Stiles by shock.

Ever so tentatively, Derek had placed his hand in Stiles’, staying completely silent, and intertwined their fingers. Stiles gulped, and squeezed the Alphas hand in reassurance. They both needed each other right now.

“It’s funny, I used too see you around sometimes. Before all this happened, I mean. When you would occasionally emerge from the woods, I saw you walking around and I thought ‘I want to know this person. He seems interesting.’ And you are.” Stiles confessed, smiling at the memories.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Derek joked, a rare occurrence.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh.

Of course he was nervous, he was lying, paralyzed, hand in hand with the hottest guy on earth. From the first time Stiles properly met Derek, when he and Scott were in the woods looking for Scotts inhaler (and the other half of the dead body) Stiles crush on Derek had been growing.

“You know I can smell certain chemicals from peoples bodies, that correspond with their emotions, right?” Derek asked, amusement in his voice and a smirk tugging at his lips.

“N-no,” Stiles stuttered, panicking and trying to push all thoughts of Derek to the back of his mind. Of course, this only made him think about the man more.

“From you I am getting fear, anxiety, and something else.”

“Uh, what else?”

“Longing.”

“Well, I don’t know where you are getting that from. Uh uh, not any longing over here,” Stiles rambled on.

“Stiles, you don’t have to deny it. I-.... I feel the same way.” Derek said the last part quiet, almost a whisper, but Stiles caught every word of it.

“You do?” Stiles voice had a glimmer of hope, and a smile formed on his lips. He gave their still intertwined hands another squeeze, and made an attempt to move his head to look at Derek.

Fortunately, the paralysis had worn off even more, which enabled this movement, and the Alpha copied Stiles movements, so now they were directly staring into each others eyes.

“I wish I could move closer,” Derek said, his eyes flicking to Stiles pink lips.

“You and me both,” Stiles murmured.

Both their smiles grew until Stiles started to frown in concentration.

“What is it?” the Alpha asked, curious as to what had suddenly grabbed the boys mind.

“In the pool, how long did it take you to move your whole body again?” Stiles asked.

“About two and a half hours, why?”

“Well,” Stiles nodded his head to the clock in the corner “It’s been an two hours since we were paralyzed, so not long left.” Stiles worked out.

“And when we can move, what then?” Derek asked, a teasing tone to his voice. A tone Stiles hadn’t heard the Alpha use before, and it suited him along with the small smirk Derek was sporting.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” They were the last words said for another half hour, that was spent in silence. Both of them gazing into each others eyes, while Derek rubbed small circles into Stiles hand.

The paralysis was wearing off quicker and more noticeably now, and they could finally feel all their muscles again.

“Times up,” Stiles whispered, looking at the clock, then back to Derek.

Much to Stiles dismay, the Alpha untangled their hands. However, he did bring his own hand to the back of Stiles neck, and pulled him forwards. Almost instinctively, Stiles rolled onto his side to make the movement easier for the both of them, and before he knew it Dereks lips were against his, their mouths moving in motion, as if they had done this millions of times before. Their movements were slow, partly because their muscles were still stiff for staying still so long, and partly because both of them were nervous.

Derek was soft and gentle, as if afraid he was going to shatter Stiles. The younger man wasn’t having any of it though, bringing his own hand up to Dereks neck, then further up to tangle his fingers through Dereks short, dark hair. Soon both of them needed to breath, and Derek reluctantly parted their lips, however he did proceed to trail kisses along Stiles jawline and down the younger mans neck, making Stiles shiver with pleasure, just at the feel of Dereks lips on his skin. Once both males had caught their breath, Stiles unhooked his fingers from Derek's hair and cupped the Alpha’s chin, guiding their mouths back together. This time though Derek nibbled gently at Stiles bottom lip, almost begging for entrance, which Stiles was oh so ready to give him. Their tongues explored each others mouths, not fighting for dominance, more like trying to find every nook and cranny there was.

Stiles was sure they could go on forever when a cough sounded from the doorway, followed by Scott and Isaac saying simultaneously “I guess the paralysis wore off, then?”

 **  
**Long story short, that's how Scott and Isaac found their best friend and the Alpha, making out on the floor of the sheriff's department, both men's cheeks as red as cherries.


End file.
